Omega
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: Green was eleven when he had his first heat. RATED M FOR A REASON
1. Chapter 1

Renny: So I've read a lot of Omegaverse fics, and I'm not sure if I've ever seen one for pokemon with Green as an omega.

Green: Oh god.

Renny: I think I chatted about this once with a friend of mine on the internet, so I have an awesome idea-

Green: NO.

Renny: -to make a fic where Green's an omega!

Green: *wails loudly*

Renny: Oh please, it's not like I ain't made you pregnant before. Disclaimer?

Green: *still wailing*

Renny: Fine, Red can do it. Red!

Red: Um, why is he-

Renny: Disclaimer or die.

Red: U-uh Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: On with the show!

 **OOOOOO**

Green was eleven when he had his first heat.

It was a couple of months after the ninth pokemon League, and he kept hearing Daisy tell Grandpa how lucky they were that it hadn't happened while he was on his journey. There wouldn't have been anything he could have done to stop any alphas from going after him, even if he was just a kid.

But of course, for some reason he had a love-hate relationship with luck and it seemed this time it was love, and Green's first heat- which marked him as an omega- happened while he was in Pallet town.

The sad thing was . . . everyone thought he was an alpha, or at least a beta.

Grandpa had been confused, because basically every single male of the family had only ever been an alpha or beta. Not once, he'd told Green, had there been a male omega.

Daisy, of course, knew exactly what to do for Green's heat because she was an omega as well. Sure, she wasn't male, but it helped. She gave him some pills called suppressants, and told him to stay in his room until the heat died down.

She also told him to stay away from Red, since they had comfirmination that he was an alpha- which was just great, because it was one more thing that Red beat him at. If it wasn't pokemon battling, it was genetics and biology.

His sister came up with a lie, saying that he was sick and that Red should stay away because it was contagious. Blue was also told to stay away, despite the fact that no one (except for her) knew if she was alpha, beta or omega.

Though for some reason Green had a feeling that she wasn't an omega.

He wasn't sure how he knew, but she definitly wasn't an omega.

Finally, a few days later (not quite a week, since it was his first heat and it wouldn't last as long as any others, Daisy had said), the heat died down and he didn't have to take suppressants and he didn't have to deal with Grandpa frowning at him in a permanent state of confusion.

"So, what did you catch anyway?" Red asked, when he came out of the house to meet the two people who were probably his first ever friends.

"Oh . . . I dunno." Green shrugged. "I just felt sick a lot, I'm not sure what it was."

That was at least half true, he had felt a little bit sick during the heat.

Green caught Blue looking at him suspiciously, but Red seemed to be satisfied with that crappy answer he was given.

Yeah, Green had never been a good liar. Better to tell half the truth rather than all of it, though.

Red led Green and Blue down to a lake they hadn't seen before (Blue having been kidnapped and Green, well, having not been in Pallet town for years) and produced three collapsable fishing rods out of his backpack.

"Mom says the fresh air coming from the lake'll help you." Red explained, handing one to Green. "I'm not sure how, you look perfectly fine to me, but whatever. Disobey Mom at your own peril."

Yeah, you only do that once. That woman was worse than Daisy when she was mad, which thankfully wasn't often, but her rage was famous in Pallet town. The few people she'd ever gotten mad at were all terrified to do so again, and everyone else was very careful not to piss her off.

Red's mom was actually a beta, and his dad was an alpha. So far as Green knew, there was hardly any omegas in his family and Red had never met one.

Well, before now. But Daisy had told him to keep it a secret, pretend he was an alpha or a beta. If anyone asked, he was a beta. It was easier to pretend to be a beta than an alpha.

Green actually hadn't been fishing in his life, so Red had to tie the line on for him. After his recent heat, Red's scent- which somehow seemed to be more obvious now that his status was confirmed- seemed more inviting to him, and it took nearly all of Green's self-control not to hurl himself at the taller boy while he leaned over.

Blue was perfectly fine, so it was only Green who needed the help.

"Aw, something mister I'm-so-smart doesn't know?" she teased, tossing her own line into the lake water. "I'm shocked, I tell you. Shocked."

"Leave him alone." Red unexpectedly defended Green. "He's just been sick, and besides, you seemed pretty confused when me and Mom took you down to that sailing thing."

"Shut up!" Blue hissed.

"Make me!"

Blue bristled and Red looked like he was about to attack her. Green, on the other hand, was a little bit too startled to actually try and stop them.

They'd argued before and he'd gotten into the arguments as well, either dragged in by one of them or because they said something he felt needed correcting. But they'd never gotten into an argument over _him_.

"Uh, how about we calm down, okay?" he quickly said, getting between the two. "I don't know much about fishing, but I do know that we're gonna scare away the pokemon if we get loud or anything. Right? Red?"

Red nodded, though it looked like it was taking a lot of effort to do so.

Blue didn't even react. She continued to stare at Red, eyes blazing.

What the hell was wrong with these two today? Surely it- it couldn't be _him_ , could it? His heat was over, if Blue was an alpha or beta there was no need for her to clash with Red over him.

Unless there was still some traces left over.

Green made a quick mental note to take some more suppressants when he got back home, until he was absolutely sure that his heat was gone. He couldn't have Red and Blue fighting over him, that'd just give everything away and he might as well scream his status from Celadon Department store's roof.

The fishing went fairly well, if you counted the only reason that his friends remained calm was because he sat in between them. Red occasionally helped him out with reeling and whatever, and in the end Green caught a few pokemon.

 **oooo**

It had been a couple of years since his first heat, and Green had discovered that his heats came once a month. Daisy had said that male omega heats sometimes only came once or twice a year, but this time it seemed like the hate relationship with luck was back.

Red and Blue often wondered how someone like him- who was physically fit (but not as physically strong as he would have liked, which was probably because he was an omega)- could even be sick as often as he was.

Red was oblivious to the reason, because he was Red, but after every heat Blue always looked suspicious.

Until, of course, she got into an argument with Red. Despite Green taking suppressants until he was certain his heats were over, they were still at each other's throats most often at that point.

It kind of sucked, but there we go.

And then they met Yellow.

Well, Blue found Yellow and gave her the task to find Red. Green met her when she and the good Gym Leaders were being attacked by a Gastly, and she tagged along with him for training.

Of course, Green could instantly tell she was a girl- and that she was an omega as well. The second bit was partly because she had one of her heats while they were training, and although she tried to hide it, Green could smell it on her.

Omegas could always tell when another of their kind was in heat. Green had discovered that when he'd seen a couple walking by, and had said that the male was in heat.

He'd almost given himself away, because at that point he hadn't realised that was a skill only really found in omegas. Luckily, Red just thought he had a really good sense of smell, and Blue hadn't actually heard (or had she?).

Green didn't say anything about Yellow. He didn't say she was actually female, keeping up the charade Blue had set up, and he didn't say she was an omega. He wasn't entirely sure if she was keeping it secret like he was, and he didn't tell her that he was one too. If she was keeping that a secret, he wasn't gonna be the one to ruin it, not after making people believe he was a beta for the past two-odd years.

Before Green knew it, three years had passed. Not one of his friends knew he was an omega, and even though there was two (not including him) in their group, he still said nothing.

Yellow and Silver were both omegas, though it still surprised Green because he'd been expecting Silver to at least be a beta.

Sapphire and Ruby were both alphas, and Emerald was a beta.

Crystal was also beta, which was why she and Emerald got along so well, and Gold was an alpha. Blue finally decided to stop screwing with people's minds and revealed herself as a beta, which at least explained the amount of times she and Red kept trying kill each other after Green's (or even sometimes Yellow's) heats.

So basically, there were four alphas and three betas. Well, four betas, to everyone else. And again to everyone else, there were two omegas- but really there were three omegas and three betas.

Green couldn't just randomly come out and tell the truth now. He'd kept it a secret for five Arceus-dammed years, and to suddenly just blurt out that he was actually an omega would just break anyone's trust in him.

It would break Red's trust.

And that was what scared Green the most. If he told anyone he was actually an omega, and Red found out- worse, if he told Red himself- then he'd lose his first ever friend. Even if they clashed a lot, even if they argued far too often, Red was his best friend and his first friend.

Not to mention his crush.

Yep, Green had found out a few years ago that whenever he was in heat, thinking of Red somehow calmed him down. It took him half a year to figure out why, and he'd realised that he really, really liked Red. And not just as a friend.

Oh, and he was also a Gym Leader now- Red was meant to do it, but he couldn't at the time and he had told Green he could keep the job when asked about it. So, being a Gym Leader was cool and all . . .

But it meant he had to take time off for a week every month, as 'sick leave'. Thank Mew he was basically his own boss. It did make him one of the most unpopular Gym Leaders, nevermind the fact that he was one of the most powerful.

And then, a year after he'd been frozen in stone, everything went wrong.

"Why aren't they working?" Green choked out.

Scizor frowned at him worriedly, and looked at the bottle that contained Green's suppressants.

Not that they seemed to be working anymore.

"It was fine last month . . ." Green muttered, pacing around the bathroom. "They worked just fine, right?" He didn't wait for an answer. "So why aren't they working now? T-this is just- how am I supposed to-"

Scizor made a comforting noise and put a pincher on his shoulder. Green paused and looked up at his first pokemon, calming down a little bit.

"I'm sorry." he said. "Um . . . maybe I should go to the chemist and get some stronger ones."

Scizor nodded.

"That should work. I mean, they've worked for years, of course something's gonna go wrong at some point. Can't expect sunshine and rainbows all the time." Green told himself and Scizor.

He walked out of the bathroom and down the hall, muttering to himself.

"Just need some stronger ones, then I won't have to go through this again . . ."

Scizor followed him, and just before Green opened the front door, grabbed his shoulder again. Green spun around to snap at the Bug/Steel type, but then paused when he held up Green's coat.

" . . . Oh." Green blinked. "Right, I need a coat. Just because I'm in heat doesn't mean I can wander around without a . . . right."

"Scizzz." Scizor agreed, helping him put it on.

He could easily walk around without any clothes on during one of his heats, because sometimes they came on really hard. Like this one, apparently, because when he'd started taking his suppressants they didn't work. Green had still felt hot and ill and, well, needy.

Now it seemed he'd have to walk around in the middle of one of his strongest heats. It was bad enough when he had to get some suppressants in the middle of a lesser heat, alphas could smell heats even with the pills, but they didn't go into ruts and try to fuck him. They didn't even know it was him in heat to begin with, probably.

It would be even worse now that his usual suppressants weren't working. Any alpha- and even the betas- within a mile would know he was in heat, and Green wouldn't be able to keep his status a secret anymore.

He was right.

The alphas he passed down the street actually stopped and stared at him, eyes growing wide with shock- and something else Green tried to ignore.

Scizor growled at every single person who passed by, even louder at those who stopped and stared, so no one came near him. But Green couldn't exactly hide it anymore, and it was fairly obvious who he was. This was gonna be all over the news by tomorrow, or maybe even dinnertime today.

He got stronger suppressants, not bothering to lie and say they were for his sister, and the man on the counter- someone who Green saw regularly- was just barely holding himself back.

And then, when Green was walking back to his flat, someone jumped him.

Scizor couldn't react fast enough and was taken out by the man's Arcanine, and Green cursed himself for only taking Scizor with him. The man was someone he knew, who sometimes volunteered at the local homeless shelter, but there was none of the usual kindness in his eyes as he pulled Green into a nearby alleyway.

Green was slammed against the wall, and he could just about make out the man's Arcanine keeping watch at the entrance. But before he could say anything, the man pressed up against him.

"Can't believe it." the man whispered hoarsely. "You . . . you, of all people . . . you're an omega."

"W-wait, please, just let me take my-" Green tried.

The man hit him and growled, and Green cowered away in terror- and submissiveness. Damn his omega status.

"Your suppressants?" the man guessed. "No. Not now, no way. Don't you know what you've done to me? How- how amazing you smell, how much I want to mate you?"

"No, please-"

"Be quiet." the man commanded, and Green fell silent with a whimper.

The man's hand slowly trailed down Green's body, the other keeping his own hands above his head, and he shivered. He'd always been more sensitive during heats, even when he was taking his suppressants, but because this one was stronger, he was even worse now.

"P-please . . ." he whispered, not entirely sure if he was begging for the man to stop or carry on.

The hand reached his crotch and Green let out a high-pitched sound that could have been a moan, and then it turned into a choked gasp when the hand suddenly gripped him tightly.

"You want this, too." the man whispered into Green's ear, making the raging heat even worse. "I can tell- your scent is . . . it's inviting me. Isn't it? You want this, yes?"

Green tried to stop himself, but he nodded slightly, gasping when the man palmed him.

"And you'll let me do whatever I want to you, right?" the man murmured softly. He bit Green's neck, not hard enough to mark him, but hard enough to make his legs go weak.

"Ye-yes . . ." Green whimpered. "Hah . . . please . . ."

But then they heard a primal roar, and the man's Arcanine yelped- and was thrown past them. Grey claws gripped the man's shoulders and wrenched him away, chucking him against the wall, and through the haze of his heat Green recognised Aero.

Red stepped in front of him, glaring at the man for a second before turning to look at Green.

"Are you okay?" Red asked him gently.

Suddenly everything cleared up, and what had almost happened hit Green like a tonne of bricks.

"I-I . . ." he stammered. "I'm . . ."

"Green, he didn't hurt you, did he?" Red went on, looking worried. "Because if he did- what's that smell?"

Green froze, and Red sniffed the air. The alpha blinked, slowly, and then his eyes widened in shock as he gazed down at Green.

"Green?" he asked, startled. "I-is that . . . is that scent coming from you?"

"I . . ." Green squeaked.

His breath was coming in short gasps. Red started forward, reaching out, but Green flinched back in terror.

"I'm sorry." Green whimpered, starting to cry. "I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Red suddenly realised what was wrong, and his hand dropped back to hang limply by his side.

"Oh, Green . . ." he whispered softly.

"I'm sorry . . ." Green cried.

 **oooo**

" . . . didn't even know, how did he manage . . ."

"How am I supposed to know . . ."

" . . . an omega? Green? But . . ."

" . . . has suppressants, he obviously knew . . ."

"All those times he's been sick, he's been in _heat?_ But . . ."

The conversation went on, regardless of Green being able to hear it. The Kanto and Johto Dexholders were all in his living room, and the Hoenn trio were on their way.

Green was huddled on his bed, on the corner with his back to the headboard and side pressed to the wall. His heat wasn't as bad as it had been, after he'd taken the stronger suppressants, but he could still feel it there like always. That, at least, was somewhat normal.

But everything else was wrong.

The conversation suddenly stopped, and the door opened. Yellow and Silver came in cautiously and closed the door quietly.

"Hey." Yellow said, gently.

Green shrank into himself, hating the fear that gripped him. It was bad enough that everyone knew he was an omega, but now he was too scared to do anything but cower in his room.

Forget losing their trust, he was losing everything. It had all fallen apart in the space of a single day.

Oh, how he wished he was an alpha, or at least a beta. None of this would have happened.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be fine." Silver told him. "The alphas and betas won't come near this room, and we've got Feraligatr and Dody on guard in case the scent drives them crazy."

Well, that was something at least.

Yellow sat on his bed, keeping well away and giving Green his space.

"You okay?" she asked.

"N-no." Green whispered, starting to shake again. "E-everyone . . . I could hear them. They're talking a-about . . . me. They're- they're doing it again."

"I'll make them stop." Silver promised him.

"Silver, that won't help." Yellow scolded him. She turned back to Green. "I'm sorry this happened, Green. How . . . how long have you known? When was your first heat?"

"When I was eleven." Green told her. He was feeling calmer now, maybe because it was just omegas in the room- no alphas or betas to dominate the room. "I-I woke up and . . . I just felt hot. And kind of ill."

Silver nodded. "We all felt like that." he said gently, surprisingly. "What did you do?"

"I told Daisy. I didn't know why I felt like that, and . . . she explained it to me." Green broke off and shrank into himself, remembering his grandfather's confusion. "Grandpa couldn't understand w-why I was . . . he thought I was a beta. He hoped I was an a-alpha . . ."

"But you're not." Yellow murmured.

"N-no- and Daisy gave me suppressants, and I took them every time I had a heat, b-but they didn't work this t-time and everything- it's a-all gone wrong!" Green wailed. "I've kept this a s-secret for years, w-why has it all gone wrong n-now?"

"You told Red this was the first time the suppressants didn't work?" Silver asked him, soothingly. Green nodded shakily. "Then . . . that's probably why. This heat's stronger than the others."

"I know that!" Green snapped, suddenly angry. "The suppressants didn't work and- and Carlos- he- . . . h-he . . ."

Just as quickly, the rage left him and he was terrified again.

"It's n-not fair . . ." he whimpered. "W-why me? Why couldn't I have been a beta? I would have b-been happy like that, I wouldn't have to go through this!"

"Green . . . there's nothing I can say that'll make you feel better." Yellow sighed. "There's nothing Silver and me can say that'll help . . . you're older than us. You're more experienced with this, but . . ."

"We never hid what we are." Silver bluntly told him. "So we're not having the same problems."

Green looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"I . . ." he trailed off, and tried again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to . . . I-it was Daisy who suggested that I h-hide what I am."

"Why?" Yellow asked, gently. She wasn't angry, she wasn't shocked, and Green was grateful for that.

"S-she said . . . she said it was better." Green whispered. "I-if everyone knew I-I was an omega, they'd . . . there was no telling what c-could happen. A-and she w-was r-ri-right, l-l-look what ha-happened today . . ."

"Green, this kind of thing won't happen again." Silver told him. "Not with us to help-"

"It shouldn't h-have happened a-anyway!" Green cried. "I-I should have been m-more careful, a-and I couldn't- I couldn't- I couldn't even f-fight him off, I-I-I would have l-let him d-do w-what-whatever he w-wanted to me a-a-and I-"

He broke off abruptly, wailing wordlessly.

"Silver, get Red in here, now." Yellow ordered.

Silver obeyed without question, though some small part of Green's frantic and terrified mind wondered why she wanted Red in the room. Wasn't it a bad idea for an alpha to be near an omega when they were in heat?

"It's all gone wrong!" Green's mouth worked for him while his mind went blank. "A-and i-it's all m-my f-fault!"

"No it's not." Yellow said gently. "You can't help this-"

"YES I CAN!" Green screamed. "I shouldn't- I should be a beta! E-every male in m-my fa-family w-was a beta, o-o-or an alpha! Why-why am I different? Why is- why is it a-always m-me who-"

The door burst open and Red came in.

"Yellow, what i- Green!?" he yelped.

Red rushed over to the bed and climbed onto it. He pulled Green onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy- and Green curled into him, the familiar scent comforting him. Almost instantly he could feel himself calming down.

"It's alright, I'm here . . ." Red whispered gently. "Don't cry, Green, I'm here now. It's okay . . ."

Green realised he felt safe like this. Red's voice dropped to a gentle murmur, and he rocked Green back and forth, nevermind that this kind of thing would have normally made him turn around and attack Red.

Blue came in, quietly closing the door, and sitting next to Yellow. Green hardly noticed her.

"We've got our work cut out for us, haven't we?" she asked quietly.

Yellow shook her head. "Being an omega isn't a new thing for him. He's known for years, he's just hid it really well." she replied sadly. "All we have to do now is adjust to this. He's still Green, and treating him any differently would just make things worse."

"He'd kill us if we did." Red chuckled, not taking his eyes off Green.

Green murmured in agreement. He was too tired to answer anyone properly, nor could he do much but watch his friends- his _pack_ \- as they talked.

"Green? Sweetie, are you alright?" Blue asked, leaning over.

He nodded, curling up into Red a little more. He felt the alpha's arms tighten slightly, protectively but not against Blue.

"Maybe you should have a rest." Yellow suggested. "We'll still be here when you wake up, I promise. Red?"

Red nodded, and he helped Green get under the bed covers.

Green had expected them all to retreat, to give him space like Yellow had done when she and Silver had first come in. But he was surprised when Red climbed in with him, wrapping his arms around Green's smaller frame.

It felt . . . nice. And safe, like no one could ever hurt him again if Red was there.

Was this what it felt like to be mated?

But . . . he wasn't. Green had never even _kissed_ anyone, nevermind been mated before.

And then he heard Red's gentle whisper.

"I'll protect you. I . . . I love you, Green."

He didn't know how to respond, but it seemed like Red hadn't been expecting a response anyway- he obviously assumed Green was already asleep.

Yellow and Blue did retreat, talking together quietly. He couldn't hear what they were saying, and eventually Green actually did fall asleep, feeling safer than he'd ever felt in his entire life.

 **OOOOOO**

Renny: I wanted to write more, but meh. Couldn't find the inspiration.

Green: I'm very OOC in this, aren't I?

Renny: Well, you almost got raped and you were in the middle of a really strong heat. Of course you're gonna be OOC! I might add in another chapter after this, which'll probably basically just be porn or something (because I want to write Green being knotted by Red) and then mpreg. Read and review and hope I write that second bit!


	2. Chapter 2

Renny: So I promised porn and you will get porn. Incidently, this is the fastest I've ever had anyone review my fic in my entire life- three people in less than twenty-four hours? Holy shit.

Green: I think they're mostly here for the omega thing. And the porn.

Renny: Uuughh why can't the go look at _Viva la Deviants_ that's my best fic.

Green: Because they're tacky?

Renny: BECAUSE I'M TACKYYYY-

Green: No.

Renny: Fine, be that way. Disclaimer!

Green: Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: On with the po- _on with the show_!

 **OOOOOO**

"Hey, you remember when you missed my birthday that one year?" Red asked.

"Uh, yes?"

"Were you in heat then?"

Green didn't reply for a few moments, and when he did, he sounded sad.

"I didn't want to." he murmured. "But I knew I couldn't go near you or any of the others while I was . . . in heat."

It was still slightly akward for Green to actually be able to say it out loud, even after all this time., but he was getting used to it.

"I don't mind." Red told him gently. "You had a reason- I knew that even before I knew you were an omega."

"But . . ."

Red began to turn around, wanting to comfort his mate, but Green stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Don't look yet." he said.

"I thought I was the alpha." Red replied, amused. He did as he was told anyway, turning back around on the bed so he was facing the wall.

It was Red's birthday, and Green was apparently trying to get his gift ready. Considering that he hadn't given it to Red at the party, he assumed it was something Green wanted to give him in private- he wasn't exactly the most public kind of person.

Hell, his mate even had some problems with public displays of affection, although sometimes, Red thought guiltily, he wasn't given much of a choice. Especially if there was another alpha or a beta nearby and Green was in heat or something. Luckily he took his suppressants as usual.

But today, Green's scent was strange. It was almost like his heats, but Red hadn't smelled something so strong, not since that fateful day when everyone had found out that he was an omega. Did Green know?

Red was able to keep himself under control, because he didn't want to scare Green. That day had been bad enough, when Carlos (who had apologised frantically after Green's heat had ended) had almost raped him. Red wasn't going to jump his mate, not with all the trust Green had in him.

"O-okay." Green swallowed. "You can turn around now."

Why did he sound so nervous?

Red turned around, confused, and then his jaw dropped in shock.

"Uh . . . Red?" Green squeaked.

He was wearing a dress. A beautiful black one, that ended just above his knees. His mate was also wearing a red studded collar and was shifting awkwardly, embarrassed by the stare Red was giving him.

"You look . . . hungry." Green eventually said.

Green's scent wasn't exactly helping Red to keep his dick in control, either.

"Red?" Green tried. He was looking worried now. "I-I'm sorry, I-"

"No, no, it's okay." Red interrupted, standing up quickly and going over to Green. He put his hands on his mate's arms. "You look . . . beautiful. I just couldn't think of anything to say- I'm speechless . . ."

"Oh . . ." Green breathed. "Then . . . you're not mad, or anything?"

"Why would I be?" Red wondered, then pulled Green into his arms. "I couldn't be mad at you for this. Now I'm glad you waited until now, I wouldn't want to share this with anyone."

Green made a small sound that was kind of like purring but cuter, and Red tightened his grip on him, breathing in his scent.

And then he realised.

"You're in heat." Red said, voice hushed.

"Y-yes." Green answered quietly.

"And you didn't take your suppressants?"

"No."

Red blinked slowly and looked at Green. "Why not?" he asked.

"B-because . . . I . . . I want you to . . . I-it's your birthday." Green told him.

"I know that." Red agreed, waiting for an answer. Why wouldn't Green take his suppressants? Not that Red was the kind of person who would take advantage of Green like that, he had more control than most alphas. But still.

"And . . . we haven't . . ." Green mumbled something, and then flinched away like he'd said something wrong.

"What is it?" Red asked softly, leaning down slightly so he could look into Green's eyes. "Green?"

"It's your birthday and I'm in heat s-so-" Green broke off. He'd probably wanted to say it all at once, but he'd lost his nerve.

" . . . Your gift to me is . . . you?" Red guessed.

Green nodded.

Red didn't say anything.

His mate twitched and looked up at him, starting to get scared. He looked adorable like that, not that Red would ever tell him that. Even if Green was an omega, he had a mean swing. That was what knowing karate did for him.

"I'm sorry, really, I'll take this off and I w-won't do it again-"

"Oh, it'll be coming off alright." Red said.

Green stared at him. "What?"

"But you won't be the one taking it off." Red leaned in close and whispered closely to his ear, enjoying the shiver he got in return.

"R-Red . . ." Green whispered.

"What makes you think I'll reject you?" Red murmured. Green squeaked, and Red could feel the heat coming from him.

His mate's scent was overwhelming him now. He may have had self-control, but not even his self-control could have stopped him now. Besides, Green wanted to. His scent was . . . it was inviting him.

Telling him to mate him, mark him, to . . . to fill him.

To impregnate him.

"I'll do the exact opposite." Red told him. "I'll make you _scream_."

Green shivered in anticipation, pressing up against Red needily. "P-please . . ." he whimpered.

Red decided to take it slow, just to tease him. After all, this was Green's birthday present to him, right? So that meant he was in charge.

He pulled Green over to the bed, where he shoved the smaller male down onto his back. Red climbed on top of him and nipped at his neck, not hard enough to mark him but hard enough to make him gasp.

"You want me to fuck you?" Red asked, softly.

Green nodded quickly, squirming. Red could smell the sexual desire coming from him, but he didn't touch anything above Green's neck.

"Want me to . . . fill you up with my cum?" Red whispered, licking his mate's ear. Green whined, high-pitched and submissive. "But remember . . . I'm in charge here. I'll fuck you when I want to fuck you- I'll knot you if I _want_ to."

And oh, he really did want to knot Green. But he couldn't let Green know that, he had to dominate him, because there wasn't likely to be another time when Green was this willing.

Red messed with his mate for a while, nipping at his neck and licking him, before he decided that he was being cruel enough. He moved down, until his face was level with Green's crotch, and breathed warmly over it.

Green's breath hitched, and Red understood- he wasn't even wearing any underwear. He was this eager? Well then, alright.

The alpha nuzzled Green's dick, which was rapidly growing hard.

"R-Red . . ." Green whimpered.

He looked up, and went still at the sight. Green was blushing like crazy, shivering and trying to keep back moans.

Any thoughts he had of going slow just to torture Green went right out of his head, and Red growled.

"Mine." Red said lowly. He crawled back up so he was hovering over Green, staring into his lust-filled eyes. "You're mine, aren't you?"

"Y-yes." Green replied.

He jerked, sensitive from his heat, when Red ran his hands down his side and gripped the edge of the dress he was wearing. In one fluid movement, the alpha pulled off the dress and threw it onto the floor carelessly. He decided to keep the collar on, because it only made him more aroused.

Green was completely naked, and Red was still wearing all his clothes.

That just wouldn't do.

Red threw off his jacket and shirt, not even caring where they went. All he cared about now was mating Green, marking the smaller male as his own.

He leaned down and bit the skin between Green's neck and his shoulder. His mate made a small sound that was just adorable, and Red almost lost it then and there- but marking was a delicate process, and he couldn't just bite down as hard as he wanted.

Even if all of his instincts were telling him to.

Red bit down harder, feeling Green stiffen beneath him as he realised what Red was going to do. He kept going, until he felt the blood pulsing under the omega's skin, and then he applied more pressure.

Green yelped, but it wasn't a painful yelp. Red drew back and licked his lips, wincing at the sight of blood, but relishing in the knowledge that he'd finally marked Green as his own.

Already he could smell his own scent mixing with Green's. And after tonight, everyone who sniffed would know who Green belonged to. And if any other alpha tried anything with his mate . . .

Red didn't want to think about that, so he licked up the blood gently.

Just as Green was starting to relax, he suddenly gripped the smaller male's dick in his hand, squeezing softly. His newly-marked mate gasped loudly and jerked.

Red smiled to himself and started to stroke Green, agonisingly slow at first, but then he went faster as Green's whimpers and quiet begging spurred him on. Because of his heat and sensitivity, Green came fairly sooner than he normally would have done (not that they'd done this before anyway) and lay there, trembling, under Red.

"You look adorable like this." Red whispered. "And . . . and fuckable. I bet you can't wait anymore, hm? Do you want me to mate you?"

"Please." Green begged, eyes glazed over with lust. "Red, Red please . . ."

"Good." Red said, and grinned when his mate whimpered.

He took his hand off Green's dick, slick with the omega's cum.

"Turn over." he ordered. "On your hands and knees."

"Wh-wha-"

"Do it." Red growled.

Green squeaked and hurried to comply, already panting in anticipation of what was to come.

Red moved lower so he was faced with Green's ass, and smiled when he saw that he was already wet.

"I don't even need to try and prepare you, do I?" he asked, voice soft. Green squeaked. "But I think maybe I'll do it anyway."

Unannounced, Red pushed a cum-slicked finger into Green, loving the way his mate moaned and tried to push himself onto it even though it was just a finger. He moved the finger around, licking the juices coming from Green.

He pushed in another finger and loved the way Green gasped, as his scissored the male. The only sounds in the room were Green's quiet moans, which Red was soon gonna change. He'd make the smaller male scream so loudly the entire damn city would hear them!

Tired of waiting, Red pulled his fingers out and unzipped his trousers, then pulled them and his underwear off. He gripped Green's hips with his hands and lined up his dick- hard and massive as it was- with his mate's hole.

Then he pushed in.

Green let out a high-pitched moan, and his entire body trembled in pleasure. Red, on the other hand, only just kept himself from slamming into his mate. Yeah, he was just as eager as Green, but he had to keep control. It wouldn't do much good if Green was hurt, even if he was in heat.

And speaking of his heat, as Red pushed inside he could practically feel Green's need to be screwed senseless. He leaned over the omega's back, and licked the mark he'd made earlier.

"You alright?" he whispered into Green's ear.

"A-ah . . . ye-yessss . . ." Green hissed out. He shifted, and whined as Red's dick moved within him from that small movement.

"In that case . . ." Red pulled out until just his tip was inside Green, and then slammed back into him. Green gasped and yelped. "I won't hold back."

He kept up a slow pace at first, letting his mate get used to the feel of something so large inside of him. Eventually Green couldn't take it anymore and fell, the only thing keeping him on his knees being Red wrapping his arms around his hips.

To Red's surprise, Green came again and moaned, high-pitched and needy.

Well, that just added one more thing for Red to do tonight. He was gonna make Green scream his name until his voice had gone hoarse, and he was gonna make him cum so much it'd be like there was a pond in the middle of their bed.

He sped up slightly, panting and leaning over Green's back, and grunted. His mate's walls were growing tighter and he could feel himself just losing it, although at this point he didn't think Green would care if he did- he obviously wanted all of Red.

And that was exactly what Red was gonna give him.

Pounding into his mate, Red could already feel his knot swelling. It hadn't really occured to him, but was he in rut? Omega heats often set off an alpha's rut, and he was currently screwing the life out of Green.

While he was pondering (and pounding, he could multi-task) Green suddenly let out a sound that was kind of like a loud gasp crossed with a moan. He came again, and Red actually paused in surprise.

"Wow." he breathed, leaning down so he could talk into Green's ear- and make him shiver in pleasure. "This must be a strong heat. Or am I just that good of an alpha?"

"Y-y-you're g-good . . ." Green whimpered, making a few high-pitched squeaks. "D-don't think thhh-this is a-a strong heat."

"Well, you've never really let anyone touch you during a heat, nevermind like this." Red practically purred. He shifted suddenly, tightening his grip on Green's hips and pushing himself deeper into his mate.

Green gasped.

"You still haven't screamed yet." Red pointed out, starting up again, but agonisingly slowly. "I'd love to hear you scream my name. You've cum a few times, haven't you?"

The omega nodded quickly, shaking and gripping the covers of the bed.

"I'll make you cum as much as I can." Red promised huskily, knowing his voice was sending shivers down Green's spine and only helping to make him more sensitive. "I'll make you scream. You want that, right? You want me to make you scream so loudly that every single person in this city will know?"

"Y-yes- yes, p-please." Green gasped out.

"Good." Red growled, just before he suddenly started to pound into Green faster and harder than before.

The reaction was insant, and Red felt the pleasure of it- Green yelled. But it wasn't a scream, and that was what he'd promised, right?

So, let's make him scream.

His knot was swelling to almost twice it's size, but Red swore he wouldn't push it in until he'd heard Green scream his name as he came again. One scream, that was all Red was going to get from him before filling the smaller male up with every bit of him.

All his instincts were telling him to push his knot in _now_ , but Red ignored them in favour of drawing this out.

His mate's sounds were getting louder now, so it couldn't be too long before he started to-

"RED!" Green finally screeched, bucking into him and cumming once more.

There we go.

"Good boy." Red whispered.

He started to pull backwards until he was almost at the tip of his knot-swollen dick, and then shoved right back into Green, knot and all.

Green wailed as he was stretched to almost his limit, allowing Red's knot to force its way inside. White hot pleasure coursed through his body as he finally allowed himself to come, knowing that every single drop would stay inside of his mate.

They were there for almost half a minute, Red riding out his orgasm and knot, Green shaking and whimpering and feeling like he was about to cum again.

Red chuckled to himself and started to stroke his mate, not even remotely surprised when he came. How many times that make, now? At least he'd managed to fufill both of his wishes, he'd made Green scream and he'd made him cum a lot.

It didn't look like his knot was going to swell down anytime soon, so Red flopped over onto his side- bringing Green with him- and cuddled his mate. He nuzzled Green's neck and licked the mark, which had already stopped bleeding.

"R-Red?" Green whispered.

"What is it, love?" Red replied, sitting up slightly so he could look at the smaller male's face.

"Happy b-birthday." Green told him.

Finally his knot swelled down and Red gently pulled out of Green, hearing a small pop and a quiet sucking noise when he removed himself. Wow, he'd put a lot of juices inside of his mate.

They would have babies for sure, after this.

"Thank you." Red whispered, to both the birthday present and the chance for a family.

 **oooo**

Red was woken up as Green rushed off to the bathroom for the third time that night.

He sat up in bed, sighing as he waited for his mate to come back.

The day after Red's birthday, every Dexholder had noticed the mark on Green's neck- and had congratulated both of them for finally being bonded to each other. Not like they hadn't been before, but marking was a sign of a material bond.

"You know, you should probably go to the doctor." Red commented as Green came back in.

Green looked surprised to see him up, he'd probably thought he'd been sneaky with going to the bathroom.

Wasn't much sneakiness in dashing off, especially when Green had to get over Red to get out of the door.

"We can't know for sure yet." Green mumbled, climbing back in.

Instead of letting Green clamper back over him, Red grapped him and pulled him down onto his chest.

"That's why I want you to go to the doctor." Red urged him, gently. Green might have been an omega, but he was still as prickly as ever. He had to be careful about how he worded this. "If this is what I think it is-"

"It might not be!" Green snapped. "It could be something else entirely!"

"Green-"

"I can't make a mistake with this, okay?" Green said hotly. "I just can't."

" . . . This is because of Daisy, isn't it?" Red gently guessed.

He knew he was right when Green didn't answer, instead burying his face in Red's chest to avoid doing so.

"That wasn't her fault." Red tried to soothe. "Besides, the same thing won't happen to you."

"How do you know it won't?" Green demanded, looking up with eyes blazing. "She was pregnant! Actually pregnant, but then- t-then . . . she lost it. All because she got excited a-and got checked out too early, and she went to that- that shithole of a scam, and they made her miscarry!"

"Getting a potential pregnancy checked out early doesn't mean that'll happen every time." Red whispered, sitting up again. Green was carried with him, but the omega pulled away defensively.

"I can't." Green mumbled, sounding shattered. "She was heartbroken, when that happened, but . . . I can't let it happen to me. I-if this is what we think it is, I want to wait- until I'm s-sure, okay?"

"At least take a pregnancy test." Red pressed, knowing he couldn't change Green's mind. "If it comes up positive, we'll wait a week or two and then go to a doctor for proper confirmination- is that alright with you?"

"I-" Green broke off, looking like he wanted to argue. "I'm sorry, you're right. I'm just . . . being difficult."

"You're being careful." Red corrected him. "That's not a bad thing. It shows you're gonna be a good mother!"

Green blinked and looked up at him. "Y-you think so?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Red exclaimed. "And you've got me to help, so there's no need to be scared or worried, alright?"

"I . . . I guess so . . ."

Red laughed and lay back down again, pulling his mate with him.

"I love you, Green." he whispered into the smaller male's ear. "I'll never stop loving you."

"Love you too." Green mumbled back, already starting to fall asleep, lulled by Red's soothing heartbeat.

This was the best thing to ever happen to Red, and there was no way he was gonna screw this up. Not even if Arceus himself came down and tried to tear him away from Green.

 **OOOOOO**

Renny: Okay, so, same deal with the previous part- I can't really find any inspiration for the next part of this beyond a third part, so I guess this is turning into a fanfic somehow.

Green: You should probably give it its own folder, you can't keep doing more _Omega_ parts in the _One-Shots_ folder.

Renny: Yeah, I'll go and do that. Hope you all liked the porn and the bit of fluff at the end! Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Renny: In case anyone was worried that the last bit of the previous chapter was foreshadowing, it wasn't. Nothing bad's gonna happen, I think I've already tortured Green enough.

Green: Thank fuck for that.

Renny: Just be glad I'm not making you miscarry or anything. But there are other ways to torture you during pregnancy.

Green: WHAT.

Renny: *laughs evilly* Oh, and by the way- if I get any details about pregnancy or anything wrong, I'm going by mostly on what I know from fanfics. Which kind of don't really help. Don't hate on me, I'm like two or three months away from being seventeen, alright? Also, the internet doesn't help me at all.

Green: The good news is you'll forever be confused at the concept of having kids, because you're both aromantic and asexual.

Renny: Oh no, the asexual bit's kind of hazy. The one thing I'm definitely sure of is the aromantic thing.

Green: Wait what.

Renny: Disclaimer!

Green: But you just said-

Renny: Disclaimer or die.

Green: Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: On with the show!

 **OOOOOO**

"Now, don't be alarmed, but the reason you're so big already is because you're having twins." the doctor told the parents to-be.

"I'm what?" Green gasped.

"He's what?" Red echoed his mate.

The doctor nodded, looking slightly akward.

"One boy and one girl, in fact." he went on. "I know you only came here to ask the baby's gender . . . but it looks like you'll have to buy some extra things now."

"Well," Red said, glancing down at Green. "The good news is we've prepared for a boy _or_ girl. Now we just need to get a few more things."

"Being male or female doesn't necessarily code them into liking certain things." Green scolded him. "For all we know, the boy could want the pink stuff and the girl could want the blue stuff."

Red rolled his eyes fondly, and turned back to the doctor.

"Is there any way of finding out what their statuses are?" he asked. "Like, now, or maybe a little while after they're born?"

"I'm glad you're taking this so calmly, the last mates we had who found they were having more than one kid freaked out completely." the doctor sighed, smiling gratefully. "But unfortunately, no. Not until they're at least ten or eleven- that's when the two of you found out your statuses, yes?"

"I did." Red agreed. He looked at his mate with a teasing grin. "Green knew as well, but he kept it a secret for years, didn't you, love?"

"Oh shut up, it was for good reason." Green muttered.

"Oh?" The doctor looked very interested. "How long did you keep it a secret?"

" . . . Till I was seventeen." Green mumbled, embarrassed. He was well aware that any omegas who hid their statuses were normally found out within two or three years, and he'd managed it for over six.

The doctor was shocked and impressed. "You, sir, are one strange omega." he commented, but said nothing further and continued on with the scan.

As they walked out of the hospital, Green fought the urge to check if anyone was staring at him. He already knew that people were still shocked that Green Oak, of all people, was an omega- and now that he was pregnant (with twins, no less!), the press would probably never leave him alone.

"You okay?" Red asked, arm around his mate's waist.

"Yes, I- . . . no." Green sighed. He couldn't lie to Red. "I'm not blaming the baby- babies, sorry- but . . . I'm scared. This'll be all over the papers by tomorrow, even if that doctor swore secrecy. Someone'll find out, and they'll leak it, and we won't ever get left alone-"

"Don't worry." Red interrupted him gently. "If it makes you feel better, we could make a nest in the bedroom? You wouldn't have to leave it unless you wanted to."

"Thank you." Green smiled. "But I can't, you know that. Someone needs to run the Gym."

"What if I did that?"

"No offence, but working for the Champion of Kanto would just blow my Trainer's minds." Green laughed. "Nevermind the fact that I'm pregnant and mated to you."

"Aw, I thought they loved it when I came to check on you." Red pouted childishly.

"You mean they faint and drool." Green deadpanned. "Even Bonita's nervous around you, and he's an alpha!"

"Yeah well, so long as he has the sense to not try anything with you, he can keep on being nervous." Red replied, completely serious.

Green stopped and looked up at him, somehow managing to look threatening despite his growing stomach.

"Red, if you're purposefully terrorising the only alpha I have in employment, I will maim you." he said. "Besides, he's bonded with Arabella and Salma."

"He might try to make you one of his pack." Red shrugged, continuing on. Green followed him and Red put his arm back around his pregnant mate's waist again.

"The hell he would, he's terrified of me."

"What was that about me terrorising the only alpha you've got?" Red grinned.

"I'm allowed to, I'm his boss. You, on the other hand, are some weirdo who also happens to be the best Trainer in the world." Green flippantly informed him.

"Oh, so I'm the best am I?" Red whispered into his ear.

Green batted him away, a blush rising on his cheeks.

"We're in public, dammit, don't get horny." he snapped.

It had actually been Crystal's idea to have an alpha in his Gym. Normally, Green would have been fine with just employing omegas (apparently, since he was an omega _and_ a Gym Leader, he was some sort of beacon of hope for all omega Trainers out there) and betas.

But then Crystal had made him realise that it was a stupid idea, because alphas who came in could try anything. So she's introduced Green to Bonita, who in turn introduced him to his pack- Arabella and Salma, who were both betas.

The twins, Elan and Ida, were both omegas. So, the Leader of Viridian Gym was an omega who employed two other omegas, two betas and an alpha. Oh, the press had had a lovely time with that piece of news.

Until Red and Bonita had growled at them to piss off, and they'd gotten pretty tired of the story after that.

Green was still kind of nervous around alphas he didn't know personally, so it took a while for him to not freak out whenever he and Bonita (who was now his second-in-command) were alone in a room. Before, he had to have one of the others or Red with him, but he was now comfortable around Bonita.

And thank Mew for that, he'd probably have to ask the older man to take over the Gym for a while at some point. Mainly in making sure the hologram was working, or to take over for it in case there were any idiot Trainers who refused to battle a group of well-trained pokemon.

 **oooo**

"You're sure you don't want anything?" Red checked, climbing out of the nest of pillows.

"I'm sure." Green told him.

"Because you've had random cravings in the past, and by the time you manage to get to a phone and tell me, I'm halfway back home." his mate went on. "Are you absolutely certain that you're not gonna suddenly crave, I dunno, grapes and ice cream?"

"That was one time." Green muttered, crossing his arms.

"No, it was yesterday and last week." Red corrected him. "Nothing?"

"Look, if it'll make you feel better, gimme a phone so I can call you." Green sighed. "You don't have to keep worrying about me."

Red leaned back into the nest and kissed Green on the forehead gently.

"I only worry because I love you." he murmured fondly. "And you're carrying my kids."

"Yeah, you've only reminded me every day." Green giggled quietly.

Red eventually gave him a phone so he could call in case any cravings did come up (the grape thing wasn't the weirdest, seriously), and he left for the shops.

Green's team were all in rotation at the Gym, where Bonita had actually taken over, mainly in caring for the pokemon and letting one or two come back to the house if they wanted to check up on him. No more than one or two at a time, since he was due any day now and Red didn't want to take any chances.

The twins would be their first kids, after all. If Red didn't worry his head off about Green, then something was wrong.

It had only been half an hour when Green heard the front door open and close. He was a little surprised- normally it took about an hour for Red to get whatever was on the list. Was he that worried?

Red didn't call "I'm home!" like he normally did when he came back, which struck Green as slightly odd. But he didn't get up from the nest because it was hard enough getting into it, what with his stomach and all.

The bedroom door opened and he heard two pairs of footsteps. That was odd, had Red brought one of Green's pokemon back with him?

But . . . the footsteps sounded human. Both of them.

So why-

The pillows making up the nest were thrown away and Green yelped, looking up at two people who were defintely _not_ Red. Or one of his pokemon.

"You sure this is him?" one of them asked, looking at his friend.

"Positive." the other one answered, looking down at Green through narrowed eyes.

Alphas.

Green shrank back, eyes wide in terror, as second one who'd spoken produced a thin but sharp knife. The first alpha muttered something under his breath and roughly took a hold of Green, holding him down.

"W-wait, no-" Green began, panicked.

"Shut up, Oak." the first apha snapped. He looked at his friend. "How do you wanna do this?"

But he wasn't even in heat- what were they doing in here? And why did the second alpha have a knife?

"Like we discussed- slit his stomach." the second alpha replied, getting on his knees in front of Green. He lifted the omega's shirt and lined up the knife with his stomach.

Green screamed in his face, hoping to at least make him jerk back so he could grab the phone in his pocket, but the first alpha put a hand over his mouth and growled at him.

Something should have happened by now. Green should have gone mad, trying to protect his unborn children, but all he could feel was overwhelming terror- not for his own life, but the life of his babies.

And submissiveness. Not for the first time, Green wished he wasn't an omega- or a weak omega, who would submit to any alpha that growled at him unless his mate was in the room.

"We'll have kids of our own, now." the second alpha said, looking at his friend with adoring eyes.

They weren't just friends, then. They were mates, but their statuses meant that they couldn't have kids- but why the hell didn't they just adopt?

It wasn't like it was the first time alphas or betas or omegas became mates with the same status! Why were they after him, why were they after _his_ unborn children?

The second alpha started to cut into Green's stomach, and Green screeched in pain.

The first alpha immediately hissed and then bit into Green's neck, not on the side where his mark was, thank Mew, but the bite was enough to make him freeze up completely, terrified that someone else would mark him as their own and Red would see him as disloyal.

Green was only half aware of the dripping of his own blood, because he was starting to feel far too dizzy to keep track of what was going on. The only thing that kept him in reality was the pain as the second alpha cut into him.

He was also half aware of his own screaming, because it was white hot pain, as the second alpha- after he'd made a big enough cut- stuck his hand into Green and started pulling out his twins.

 _No . . . not . . . not my babies . . ._ Green thought weakly.

He must have blacked out for a moment, because suddenly the two alphas were standing over him, each with a blood-soaked bundle of blankets in their arms. His kids. Red's children.

Oh no, Red! What would he think? Green had failed to protect their kids, he was going to hate him!

The two alphas barely even looked at him as they left, cooing at the crying babies.

 _Red . . . I-I'm sorry . . . I always screw up- but I never . . . never t-thought I'd screw up this badly . . ._

 _I'm so, s-so sorry . . ._

"Green!?"

Blood everywhere, and he was starting to black out entirely.

"Green, don't go to sleep, okay? I'm gonna call the hospital!"

Blissful darkness . . . maybe it was a good idea to succumb to it. He'd let his babies be stolen from him, all because he couldn't fight against the two alphas- what use was he?

"It's me, it's Red, please . . . don't die on me. After all we've been through, don't you _dare_ die on me, you hear? _Green_!"

" . . . sorry . . ."

Absolutely no use at all.

 **oooo**

Somehow, Green lived. Through the pain, through his babies being ripped out of him forcefully, through everything.

He wished he hadn't.

Red sat by his bedside, trying to get him to eat, sleep, or even just speak, but Green just ignored him. He didn't deserve to live, so why should he eat or sleep?

Speaking, well . . . if he spoke, people would just ask him questions he didn't want to answer.

"Can you describe the attacker's faces for me?"

"How are you feeling today?"

"Any pain in your stomach?"

"We need you to tell us exactly what happened."

"Do you think you can eat this for me?"

No, no, no, no, no.

No to all of them.

He didn't get a good enough look, and he couldn't even remember much anyway- all he could remember was blinding pain and the terror as he felt his own children being torn out of him.

He was feeling like he wanted to die, that much was obvious, and of course there was pain in his stomach! And an emptiness where his kids should have been.

He couldn't remember. Not all of it, just some. And what he did remember, he didn't want to.

No, he was not going to eat anything for anyone. If he died, maybe he'd see his children, because they certainly wouldn't have survived after that.

One voice made itself heard above all others, and Green found that even if he tried, he couldn't ignore it.

"Green?" Red whispered, cupping his face gently. "Please, say something to me. E-even if it's just to tell me to get lost, please."

Green flinched away, only just stopping himself from curling up because of the pain. The doctors didn't want to give him too many painkillers in case he got addicted or something.

They shouldn't give him painkillers. They should give him poison.

He let those alphas take his babies.

Blue and Yellow came to visit sometimes, though they weren't allowed to stay all-hours like Red did. Mostly because they weren't his mates or anything, but Green didn't understand why Red would want to stay with Green after how badly he'd screwed up.

The other Dexholders made appearances, but Green ignored them as well.

They shouldn't care this much about a failure like him. He'd failed to be a mother, and he'd failed his mate- what bigger sin was there?

And Grandpa and Daisy were the worst, besides Red. They came daily and tried to get him to eat or something, but even though his body was demanding something in him, Green ignored everything.

"He's dangerously thin, if he doesn't get something in him soon-"

"I know that already! What the fuck do you think I've been doing this whole time?"

"I apologise, Champion Red, but-"

"He won't eat, he can't sleep, and he won't even _try_ talking! You don't think I've tried everything I can, to at least make him _say something_? I'd settle for being yelled at to go away at this point!"

Some part of Green, the part that was still sane at least, felt incredibly guilty that he was making Red feel this way. But that part was small, and everything else was devoted to reminding him over and over what a failure of a mother he was.

The police- and not to mention half the region- were putting all their effort into finding the Champion's children. The press kept the story on the front page, even over some of the more important news that had to be reported.

And yet . . . not one word about Green. It was all Red's children this, Red's children that, the Champion is distraught about the kidnapping of his children . . .

It was probably a good thing he hadn't been mentioned as the mother, otherwise everyone would know what a failure he was. As much as Green thought of himself as that, he didn't want the entire region (or world) knowing about it.

Even though he should have been out there, tearing apart the entire region looking for his babies, Red stayed with Green and didn't even attempt to move from his side.

He got updates from the officers who sometimes visited to tell him news on the investigation (not like much had happened), and sometimes from the Dexholders who came (who actually did get in on the search).

"They'll find our kids." Red whispered to Green, nearly a week later. "But please, we can't be together with them if you . . . just please, eat something."

Green had been put on some drip thing that gave him food in liquid form or whatever, but he didn't want it. He couldn't rip it out, because he'd tried that and he'd only managed to cause a massive panic.

And he didn't want to be even more of a failure, so he didn't try it again.

"I even got ice cream." Red suddenly said, taking a small tub out of his bag. He put it on the bedside table. "Your favourite- the doctor's said it probably wasn't a good idea, but . . . I've never seen you reject ice cream."

It was true, he hadn't. Even when Green had been full and refused to eat anything else because he would have burst, he'd still had ice cream.

It was tempting. So, so tempting . . . but he couldn't. Not . . . not when he'd failed like this, he didn't deserve something like that.

Green just looked at the tub, and then glanced at Red. He blinkled slowly, and suddenly felt dizzy.

Then his stomach made itself known, louder than any other time it had growled that past week. Green squeaked hoarsely, and curled up slightly.

"Do you want me to help you?" Red asked gently, leaning forward. "There's no shame in asking for help, Green. Please."

He was hungry.

He was thirsty.

He was tired.

And scared.

Why should he have food? He did not derserve it. Not at all.

But . . . it was ice cream. Even if the doctor didn't recommend it, he- he wanted to have some.

But he couldn't, because he'd failed at being a mother and a human being in general- weren't omegas supposed to be caring with their kids, and fierce when they had to protect them? So why had he frozen like that, why had fear gripped him so much that he hadn't been able to fight back?

Why, why, why?

"Green." Red whispered, looking at his mate with all the love in the world. "I still love you, no matter what you may think. I don't care if you hate yourself for this, I don't blame you."

Green stared at him, eyes wide and feeling like his heart was being torn in two.

"I don't blame you." Red repeated himself.

Green closed his eyes and whimpered, bringing his hands up to cover his face. He felt a gentle hand on his back, rubbing comforting circles.

Both of them were shocked when the door suddenly burst open, and Blue stumbled through before managing to balance herself. She was grinning.

" _Blue_ -" Red began, shocked and angry.

"You'll never guess what I was just told!" Blue cried, interrupting him. She waited for a few seconds, and then sighed. "You're supposed to guess."

"Blue, seriously, this is not a good time." Red told her. "I was trying to-"

"The police found them!" Blue snapped, losing her patience.

Red and Green stared at her.

"Your kids!" the woman elaborated. "They found your babies!"

 **OOOOOO**

Renny: Cutting it off here because, well, I have no clue how to go from angst to happiness. It's not this story's style- it might be _Viva la Deviants_ 'style, but not this fic's.

Green: Congratulations, you've successfully made several people disappointed. And possibly angry. Including me.

Renny: I live to troll people. I also may have lied when I said I wouldn't torture Green anymore. Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Renny: Green's been through a shit-ton of crap, so maybe I'll leave him alone for a bit.

Green: Oh thank fuck.

Renny: But if you keep reacting like that, I'll fit in something else.

Green: . . . Thank you for being so considerate?

Renny: Better. Disclaimer please!

Green: Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: On with the show!

 **OOOOOO**

Red wasn't sure what would happen to the two alphas- all he knew was that they'd been taken away, without even a trial (because they'd been found with his kids, and Green's terrified reaction to them had proven everything).

One of them- the one who'd cut open Green's stomach- had shouted something about just wanting children of their own. His mate had kept silent, staring at the kidnapped children with wide, sorrowful eyes.

Red hated both of them, but he understood them on some level.

He didn't want to, but he did.

The doctors had taken his kids away for a checkup, because they needed it, and when they'd done they were both handed back to Red. He immediately went back to Green's room.

Green didn't say anything, he hadn't said a word since their babies had been taken, but he made a hoarse sound that was vaguely like a sob but happier.

Red handed both of their children to him, and took a small step back. He smiled, feeling only the way a father could when watching his mate interact with their children, as Green drew both kids to his chest.

He sat down on the chair which had become his bed during the past week or so, and laid a hand on his mate's shoulder.

"They're back." Red whispered gently, when Green's head jerked up in surprise. "We're all together again, love."

His mate squeaked quietly, but he didn't _need_ to say anything- the pure relief and love in his expression said everything for him.

"Hey . . ." Red said, before Green could look away. "Since they're back, how about we give them names? I, personally, don't want to refer to my own kids as Kid 1 and Kid 2."

That got him a smile, no matter how tiny and weak it was.

"You wanna write them down?" Red suggested.

Green blinked.

"I won't name them on my own, you're their mother after all." Red explained, smiling gently. "I'm not going to exclude you from something as important as this just because you think you've failed."

He got a flinch in return, which alerted the two babies- and they squirmed restlessly, trying to comfort their mother. Green was momentarily distracted and Red went closer.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "It had to be said, you understand? You can't go on blaming yourself. I love you, I love our kids . . . but you can't blame yourself for something that you had no control over."

Green looked up at him, tears in his eyes.

Red pulled Green into his arms, mindful of their kids, and pressed his lips to his mate's head.

"I love you, no matter what." Red murmured. "Nothing you do- or think you've done- will change that."

He heard a quiet whimper and tightened his grip.

"I love you." he repeated.

" . . . Leaf."

Red froze briefly and pulled back, blinking slowly. A grin started to spread on his face, but he didn't comment on Green finally finding his voice again.

"For which one?" he asked instead, running a hand gently over their children's heads.

Green didn't speak again, but he shifted his hand over the little girl.

She had brown, almost grey-ish hair, and when she shifted- so she was facing Red- he could see her bright green eyes.

"Sounds perfect." he whispered. "Fits her eyes- do you mind if I . . .?"

Green nodded and held out his arm, allowing Red to take the boy.

He was a little smaller than his twin sister, and had pure black hair and glowing red eyes.

"How about Fire, for this little one?" he suggested. "Leaf and Fire."

Green squeaked quietly, smiling gently and looking at their children. Leaf and Fire.

They were both beautiful. But so was Green.

 **oooo**

" _Rainbows at midnight, sparkling night skies_."

Red watched from the door, smiling. Green's voice was faint, yes, but even that didn't matter. The lullaby might not have been a proper one (it was from a movie, actually) but it worked, and Green was the best singer Red had ever heard.

Nevermind Green not being able to speak properly yet.

Green gently pulled the blanket over Leaf and Fire, who snuggled up with each other.

" _Don't go away . . . stay another day_." his mate finished softly.

Green looked up when he was sure the twins were sleeping, and gave Red a tiny smile. It was better than before, when he could hardly even bring himself to look into Red's eyes.

The two of them went out, leaving the door open slightly so that, if one or both of the twins woke up, they'd be able to hear them from downstairs easily.

It had actually been Ruby's idea to use song therapy.

Almost two weeks after their children had been returned to them, Green still hadn't said a word beyond Leaf's new name. Professor Oak thought maybe they could try speech therapy, but Green was too scared of the doctor who was sent for, an alpha, and he only wailed in terror when it was suggested again, even if the next doctor offered was an omega.

Some moronic doctor thought maybe they could try surgery, but Crystal shot that down with a look. It was a stupid idea anyway, since it was a psychological thing.

Sabrina offered her help, but even if Green did agree, she said the problem- after a five minute session in his mind- was too deep-rooted for her to fix easily. It would have taken weeks and Green would have had to be in a coma for the entire time, and since he and Red had kids . . .

At least she offered, though.

Finally, Ruby came up with a brilliant idea. He remembered in the past that Green did enjoy singing, but not in front of too many people. So he cleared everyone out and told Red to get Green to sing, which he did.

And he sang beautifully, even if his voice failed on him occasionally.

So it was decided that Green would sing to help get his voice back, and while he was still reluctant to actually say proper words, he was actually getting to the point where his voice wouldn't fail as often as it used to.

It also helped him gain more confidence.

"You're good with them." Red murmured, when they were snuggling on the sofa downstairs.

Green glanced up at him, disbelief clearly in his eyes.

"No, really." Red insisted. "I'm a horrible singer, everyone knows that."

His mate made a face and nodded frantically. Last time Red had tried singing, he'd managed to scare away several Pidgeys and Green had started shouting something about going deaf. Blue had just screamed at him until he promised to never try again.

"Yes, thank you." Red muttered grumpily. He heard a small huff that was probably a laugh and grinned. "But seriously, I'd never be able to get them to sleep like that. Maybe if I walked around the room carrying them for half an hour, but when you start singing . . . they're out like lights."

Green squeaked quietly and cuddled closer, and Red laid his head on top of Green's.

"How's the sign language going?" Red whispered, when the silence- comfortable as it was- got a little too much for him. "The pokemon one." he clarified.

Green tapped Red's chest, where his heart was, which meant it was going fine. Or it meant he loved him, but right now it meant it was 'okay'.

"That's great!" Red exclaimed quietly. "Why don't you try showing me a few tricks, maybe I could figure something out for whenever someone has a bad throat or whatever."

Green gave him a look.

"You already thought of it, of course." Red nodded. "You're always one step ahead, huh?"

Green nodded slightly and put his head on Red's chest, curling up contently.

Eventually they went into their bedroom to sleep. Red checked in on the twins just before he climbed in with Green, and they went straight to sleep- of course, with the baby monitor on the bedside table, they'd be able to know if their kids needed them at some point.

The next morning, Red woke up. He was a little surprised to see that Green wasn't by his side, and panicked slightly, because he always got up first and waited for Green.

Then he heard something that sounded like a sob, and his face fell.

Red got up and went to the bathroom, where he found Green curled in a tiny, shaking ball. The smaller male was trying to hide his crying, but Red could hear it anyway.

This was one of Green's bad days, then.

"Hey." Red whispered, kneeling down. Green barely reacted. "Green, c'mon, it's alright . . ."

He pulled his mate gently into his arms, cradling him. Leaf and Fire wouldn't wake up for another hour or two, depending on whether or not one of them peed or something, so he could try and comfort Green.

It didn't do much, he knew it wouldn't, but Green shouldn't be alone whenever this happened.

"You want me to call the Gym?" Red murmured into Green's hair.

His response was a barely audible whimper, and a tiny nod. Yes, then.

"I'll tell Bonita to put the hologram on." Red told him.

Half an hour later, after Red had called the Gym (he kept a phone on him at all times in case this ever happened, after how Green had reacted the first time and he'd tried to leave to call them), his mate had cried himself back to sleep.

Red waited for several more minutes, carefully rocking Green, and then carried him to their bedroom.

He set Green down and checked he was definitely asleep before going off to the twin's room. They were both asleep, but Red picked them up as gently as possible and took them back to his and Green's room.

When he sat down on the bed, Green's eyes opened and he made a small sound. Red hummed quietly, because he wasn't gonna start singing after that reminder of how horrible he was at it, and handed Leaf and Fire to their mother.

He watched Green bring them both close to him, and the twins pretty much latched onto him.

Red carefully climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around his family protectively. He wouldn't let anything hurt Green, or his kids, but this was a problem Green would have to face on his own.

But that didn't mean he'd be alone. Red would always be there if Green needed him, which . . . at the moment, he did.

He heard a voice and for half a second he thought Green was actually talking, but then he realised it was the last two lines from the _Don't Go Away_ lullaby.

The words had far more impact on Red now, even if he couldn't hear half of them.

" _Don't go away . . . stay another day . . ._ "

"I'll never go away." Red promised. "I love you."

He felt a small tap on his chest, and this time it meant 'I love you'.

 **oooo**

Gold, Silver and Crystal were visiting. They'd come over on, thankfully, one of Green's good days and they'd introduced their kid- little Ethan, who was a year old now- to Leaf and Fire.

The three of them got along perfectly well, and Gold and Crystal revealed that Silver was pregnant with their second child.

"How long?" Red asked for Green, after interpreting his hand signs.

"A month." Gold answered proudly. "Silver keeps complaining, but he's just as excited."

"No, I'm just wondering why Crystal couldn't have had this kid." Silver snapped. "I had Ethan, why should I have the next one?"

"Kid's aren't toys you can just choose, Silver." Crystal scolded him. "And besides, I think Mom might actually kill Gold if he gets me pregnant."

"Hence why you're doing this." Gold agreed.

"I hate you both."

Green squeaked something that could have been a laugh, and the Johto Dexholders glanced at him. Gold was grinning.

"And how've you two been doing?" he asked, with a wink to Red. "Any plans for more kids?"

Everything seemed to freeze.

Even the three kids in the room looked up and were silent- and Leaf and Fire immediately saw the distress their mother was in. They cried out and Green stood up quickly, taking both from the room without even looking at Gold or even Red.

Red glared at Gold, growling quietly.

" . . . You absolute _idiot_." Silver snapped. Crystal hit Gold on the back of the head.

"Why would you say something like that? It's barely been a month!" she barked.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking!" Gold cried.

"Obviously." Red hissed. They all looked at him, worried. "I'm gonna go and get Green, and if I can get him to come back in, you _will_ apologise. Got it?"

"Y-yessir." Gold stammered.

He might have been an alpha as well, but that didn't mean he was gonna disobey Red. He'd often heard people say he was really scary when he was angry, which wasn't often, so maybe that was why.

But he was pretty pissed right now.

Red followed his mate, carefully not listening to Crystal and Silver scolding Gold for his horrific timing. He knew where Green was.

The only place he felt truly safe. Leaf and Fire's room.

And true to Red's knowledge, he found Green sitting on the floor, gently rocking the cradle.

He crouched down beside Green, but his mate hardly reacted beyond tensing up a little. It hurt Red so much when that happened, but he knew it wasn't because Green was _scared_ of him. It was just his instinct.

"Green-" Red began quietly, wanting to comfort him.

"I can't." Green whispered.

Red kept quiet to let him speak.

"I-I can't, I just can't- no more kids." Green said shrilly. "I can't."

"It's okay, Green, I know you don't want to have anymore after this-" Red tried, but Green snapped his head up and glared at him.

It was so shocking that Red shut up instantly.

"No." Green told him forcefully, but his voice was still weak- and it was getting weaker as he carried on. "I-It's not that I won't, it's . . . t-the doctor s-said . . . I can't."

Red finally found his voice and opened his mouth to say something, to ask Green to clarify- because he didn't understand, he didn't want to hear this- but another voice stopped him.

"He means he can't have another child, even if he wanted to." Silver said, walking into the room. "Even if you two tried for the rest of your lives, he'd never get pregnant again. This whole . . . kidnapping thing, it messed him up."

Green whimpered and curled into himself, and Red reached out to comfort him. Silver stopped him with a shake of his head.

"I'll take it from here." the younger omega said. "No offence, but you're an alpha- you wouldn't understand any of this. Go back downstairs."

Red didn't want to leave, not when his mate was like this and certainly not after hearing news like this, but Silver glared at him until he moved.

He closed the door behind him, hearing the murmuring of Silver's voice becoming just a quiet, muffled sound when the wood came between them. Red leaned against the door, hand over his face, and sighed.

Green couldn't have kids anymore.

Silver was right, he didn't understand. Oh, he understood that Green couldn't have kids, but he didn't understand how to make it better for Green.

This had probably been tearing him up for the past month, and he hadn't said a word to Red . . . why?

Was he scared Red would hate him for this?

He went downstairs and back to the sofa he'd originally been sitting on, fully aware of Gold and Crystal watching him like Fearows. He put his head in hands again.

" . . . Is he okay?" Gold eventually asked, hesitantly. It was quite a stark contrast to his normal tone.

"No." Red muttered, wanting to scream. If Gold hadn't said anything, none of this would have happened- though Red supposed he would have found out sooner or later and the circumstances would have never been good.

How could they, if Red was being told that the love of his life couldn't have children because of two psychotic alphas who didn't want to adopt?

"What is it?" Crystal asked gently, putting a hand on his knee. "What happened, Red?"

Red looked up at the two of them, and winced.

"Green . . . he can't have kids." he said, voice breaking halfway through.

Gold choked and Crystal went silent in shock.

"So, I guess . . . there aren't any future plans." Red sighed. He glanced at Gold.

"I . . ." Gold trailed off, and then tried again. "I'm so, so sorry . . . I'll apologise as soon as I can, I swear, I didn't mean to upset him- or you- like this, I promise I didn't!"

"I know." Red said quietly. "This would have happened at some point anyway, there's . . . no way this kind of thing could stay secret. When Silver comes down, could you . . .?"

"We'll leave." Crystal nodded. "I think we should wait a few days for everything to calm down as much as it can, and then I'll bring Gold back to apologise. Is . . . that going to be alright, for you and Green?"

"I can't speak for Green, but . . . yeah." Red agreed.

Silver came back down some minutes later, and refused to say a word about how Green was to anyone- even Red. It was probably for the best, but it did mean that Red didn't know how to act when he went back upstairs after the Johto trio and their child left.

He opened the door cautiously and found Green in pretty much the exact same position as before, except he wasn't touching the cradle at all.

He was just staring blankly at the floor.

Red sat down next to him and took his hand gently. Even that didn't get a reaction.

" . . . Green?" he whispered. "Are you-"

He broke off. That kind of question was stupid in this situation.

Of course Green wasn't okay.

Instead, Red decided to tell his mate exactly what he thought.

"I don't mind." he said.

Green trembled slightly, but there was no other reaction.

"I love you for _you_ , Green." Red went on. "And . . . I've loved you for a long time. Even before I knew you were an omega, even when we all thought you were a beta."

His mate glanced up.

"Never an alpha, no." Red chuckled, glad to see the weak, but offended look in Green's eyes. "But I don't mind if we can't have any more kids, Leaf and Fire are perfect- and . . . you are too. But, Green . . . why didn't you tell me?"

He waited patiently for Green to answer, and when he did, Red was surprised to hear his voice again. Was he finally starting to come out of the mute shell he'd retreated into?

"I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry . . ." Green whispered. "I . . . I thought you . . . you'd hate me. You'd- you'd g-get mad at me . . . A-alphas are . . . they have p-packs, but . . . but I can't give you a pack any bigger t-than what w-we already have . . . And no alpha or beta wants a-an omega who c-can't have kids."

"Well, guess what?" Red murmured, leaning in to look at Green properly. " _I_ do. I don't hate you for this, Green. I'm a little confused, maybe, because I don't know what to do about it-"

"Because I can't-"

"No." Red said firmly. "Not because you can't have kids. I don't know what to do to make you feel better. I'm confused because I want to help you, I want to get through this, but I don't know how. Heh . . . isn't it weird? We can fight global threats like Team Rocket or whatever, and when it comes to domestic life, none of us have a clue. Did you know Gold once dropped Ethan on his head?"

Green blinked, slowly. He looked stunned.

"I know, that was my reaction too." Red chuckled. "Crystal and Silver literally put him in the doghouse for three weeks."

"But . . . I didn't protect Leaf and Fire." Green murmured, though he was less certain of his 'guilt'. "I'm an omega, we're . . . we're supposed to protect our kids above a-all else . . . and I-I didn't. I panicked."

"You're only human." Red soothed, reached out to caress Green's cheek. "These things happen."

"It h-happened to me." Green squeaked.

"And it's over." Red told him. "Those alphas are behind bars, and Leaf and Fire are home- safe and sound. No one's perfect, Green. You won't be the first omega to experience this, I know you're not. Maybe it's not the exact same situation, but I'm sure if you looked, there's bound to be others who were afraid."

"I-I'm supposed to protect them-"

"And you did." Red said. "For nine months, you did. Remember when that Raticate got into the house? I would have been the hero then, but I think maybe you watched _Tangled_ far too much."

Green squeaked a small laugh. "I . . . I guess . . ."

"And that one time Saur missed with Vine Whip? I'd never seen someone move so fast." Red smiled. "In fact, I'm pretty sure you broke the laws of physics. Green . . . you made _one_ mistake. No one blames you for it. I certainly don't. So, please . . . just listen to me. This isn't your fault. And I don't care that you can't have kids anymore, I still love you, and I always will."

Fire woke up and started crying, and Green stood up quickly to comfort him. It was almost a mindless action, and Red, standing up too, thanked his child for the most amazing timing on the planet.

"See?" he whispered, as Green gently took Fire out of the cradle and held him close. "This is why I love you so much. You react quickly, and sometimes it might not be the best course of action, and yeah, sometimes fear might paralyse you . . ."

Green looked up at him, eyes shining with a weak sort of hope that Red hadn't seen for weeks.

"But most of the time, it's the best course of action." Red finished. "I love you because you're you, and the fact that we can't have kids doesn't matter. You, Leaf and Fire are my pack. You're my family. And I love all of you."

Leaf woke up and stretched out her arms, and Red picked her up.

" . . . Thank you." Green said quietly. "I . . . I l-love you too."

Red grinned and wrapped an arm around Green, the other holding up Leaf so she was closer to her twin, Fire.

Maybe now things would start to get better.

 **OOOOOO**

Green: YOU FUCKING LIED.

Renny: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. The idea that you can't have kids anymore came to be halfway through the fic, so I guess it doesn't count-

Green: YOU. STILL. LIED. How much more can you do to me? The first chapter, you almost had me raped and I broke down in front of everyone. The second, I'm scared about getting the baby checked out early because I don't wanna lose it. The third, I'm suddenly having twins and then, oh my god, two alphas have literally ripped out my kids from my stomach!

Renny: Don't forget the depression.

Green: THAT TOO. And now in this chapter I'm basically half-insane, pretty much mute, and I can't have kids anymore! When will you say you're gonna give me a break and actually _mean it_?

Renny: . . . Next chapter?

Green: YOU-

Renny: No, really! The only bad thing that might happen is basically just you thinking about how useless you are or something, and obviously you'll still have thoughts like that even after all these speeches from Red.

Green: *still pissed*

Renny: Okay maybe this was a bad idea . . . anyway, read and review! And save me from this crazy boy.

Green: I'm going to end you.

Renny: Help.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so, I know in the previous chapter's AN (the bit at the end of the chapter, not the start) I said something about next chapter . . . but I realised that anything I would write after last chapter wouldn't fit in, because it was all happy and shit. Well. Sort of.**

 _You don't deserve to fucking-_

 **Shut up Green. Anyway, I'm gonna end this story with four chapters plus one extra AN for a fifth chapter, and then I'm gonna start work on a sequel!**

 _But you'll probably screw it up._

 **Most likely. But whatever. This actually makes** _ **Omega**_ **the first completed fic I've had since that piece of crap** _ **Wishcatcher**_ **, which isn't around anymore so anyone who wants to go and see it, tough luck.**

 _It was crap anyway._

 **That it was. Anyway . . . read and review, and watch out for the sequel! . . . If I can figure out what to call it, besides** _ **Omega 2**_ **. . .**

 _You could try_ Season Two _._

 **That's dumb. Ah well . . . if anyone has any ideas, help me. It's basically just showing the life of Red and Green, raising Leaf and Fire, and also a surprise new member who shall not be named but I'm gonna tell you about anyway because he's big to the plot. Probably.**

 _Woooow you're so good at this._

 **I'm used to thinking of shocking revelations and then throwing them at people as soon as I can. Anyway, read and review, watch out for the sequel, and pray to whatever god you people pray to that I can come up with a damn title. Bye!**


End file.
